rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenseits des Wegetors (Kapitel)
"Jenseits des Wegetors" ist das vierte Kapitel des sechzehnten Bandes Die Hexenschlacht. Gleichzeitig ist es das sechsundvierzigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung zentriert|200px Perrin lernt Failes Eltern kennen. Während Davram Bashere von Perrin erwartet, Faile sanft und nachsichtig zu behandeln, erwartet seine Frau das genaue Gegenteil. Rand fragt Min nach ihren Visionen über ihn und sie berichtet, dass ihm etwas sehr schlimmes zustoßen wird, wenn Perrin nicht in seiner Nähe ist. Demira Eriff wartet erfolglos auf einen Mann, mit dem sie sich treffen will, und wird in einer Gasse von einem Aiel angegriffen. Perrin und Faile sind endlich allein, wobei Faile mit dem ersten Enkelkind für ihre Mutter beginnen will. Demira hat den Angriff überlebt. Sie und die anderen Aes Sedai sind sicher, dass Rand die Aiel beauftragt hat und sie wollen ihm eine Lektion erteilen. Handlung Perrin Aybara Rand gibt den Aiel vor der Tür Anweisungen, dass Perrins und Failes Räume hergerichtet werden sollen, doch Perrin hört gar nicht zu, denn ein Mann auf dem Gang erregt seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er ist sicher, dass er Davram Bashere vor sich hat. Er verabschiedet sich von Rand und spricht Bashere dann an. Der Mann riecht nach Wut und sagt nur knapp, dass sie reden werden, ehe er voraus geht. In einem Wohnraum angekommen schenkt Bashere ihnen starken Wein ein. Der Saldaeaner deutet an, dass Perrin Faile nur wegen des Reichtums ihrer Familie und wegen der Zerbrochenen Krone geheiratet hat, doch Perrin berichtet davon, wie sie ihre wahre Herkunft immer verschleierte, bevor er sie schließlich eindeutig fragte. Bashere ist stolz, als er hört dass seine Tochter eine Jägerin des Horns war, doch dann kommt er zum Thema zurück. Er beginnt von der geplanten Hochzeit zu reden, doch Perrin unterbricht ihn und erklärt, die Zeremonie sei von der Seherin von Emondsfeld ordnungsgemäß durchgeführt worden. Bashere erklärt ihm, dass das keine Rolle spielt, da Faile nicht alt genug ist, um ohne die Erlaubnis ihrer Mutter zu heiraten. Und sollte diese dagegen sein, würde Faile ins Lager zurückkehren müssen und Bashere würde Perrin töten. Perrin wird so wütend, dass er den Becher in seiner Hand zerdrückt. Energisch erklärt er, dass niemand ihm Faile fortnehmen kann, und lässt sich auch nicht durch die neuntausend Saldaeanischen Soldaten einschüchtern. Sein Zorn erschreckt ihn. Bashere betrachtet Perrin und erklärt, dass es vielleicht gut wäre, wenn Perrin Faile heiratet, denn die Familie bräuchte frisches Blut. Er sagt, Faile wäre zwar nicht schwach, aber weich. Perrin erschüttert diese Aussage, denn er würde Faile niemals für weich halten und es nicht einmal wagen, das ihr gegenüber zu erwähnen. Bashere setzt sich zu ihm. Nach dem, was er von Faile schon über Perrin weiß, will er jetzt dass dieser selbst etwas über sich erzählt. Dieser will die Wahrheit sagen und gesteht, dass er nur ein Schmied ist, was Bahsere jedoch zum lachen bringt. Der Generalfeldmarschall erklärt, jede große Familie habe einmal mit einem einfachen Mann begonnen, der besonders mutig oder besonnen war. Und genauso leicht könne eine große Familie stürzen und zu einfachen Menschen werden. Doch Bashere will nicht nur etwas über seine Herkunft wissen sondern auch über seinen Charakter. Er fragt, ob Perrin weiß, wie man eine Frau gut behandelt und dieser erklärt, er behandle Faile so gut er es vermag. Bashere macht ihm deutlich, dass Perrin es wohl nicht überleben würde, wenn er Faile schlecht behandelt oder sie unglücklich macht. Dann meint der Saldaeaner, dass sie nun zu seiner Frau gehen sollten, in der Hoffnung dass der Streit zwischen ihr und Faile schon beendet ist, oder aber dass sie rechtzeitig eintreffen, um die beiden davon abzuhalten, sich gegenseitig umzubringen. Er rät Perrin, sich bewusst zu machen dass Frauen die Dinge, die sie sagen, nicht immer so meinen oder auch so ausführen werden, und Perrin weiß genau, was er meint, denn er kennt Faile und ihre Art, sich um Versprechen herumzumogeln, ohne sie zu brechen. In den Gängen sieht Perrin viele Aiel, sowohl normal gekleidete, als auch weiß gewandete, von denen mindestens die Hälfte rote Stirnbänder trägt. Er fragt sich, was sie zu bedeuten haben. An der Tür zu Basheres Gemächern angekommen hört er schon den lauten Streit und dann zwei Schläge, weiß aber, dass nur sein feines Gehör ihm das ermöglicht. Bashere klopft seelenruhig und sie werden hereingebeten. Im Raum sucht Perrin sofort Faile, und obwohl sie aufgewühlt scheint und einen roten Abdruck im Gesicht hat, lächelt sie ihn an. Von Deira Bashere ist er überrascht, denn nach den Worten ihres Mannes hat er eine zarte Frau erwartet, doch sie ist größer als er und eine beeindruckende Frau. Sie riecht nach Zorn und Verachtung * Deira Bashere: größer als ihr Mann, wirkt statuenhaft. wirkt nicht so wuchtig wie Alsbet Luhhan oder Daise Congar. kräftig gebaut, Faile hat ihre Schönheit von ihr. ein Streifen Weiß im dunklen Schläfenhaar. Kühne Nase, was ihr das Aussehen eines Adlers verleiht. Perrin denkt, er kann sich glücklich schätzen, wenn Faile im Alter ihrer Mutter auch so aussieht. dunkle, schrägstehende Augen. stattlicher busen Faile begrüßt ihren Vater sehr liebevoll und Perrin ärgert sich, dass sie für ihn nur ein Lächeln übrig hatte. Bashere nennt sie Zarine und Deira klingt sehr verächtlich, als sie ihn darauf hinweist, dass seine Tochter lieber Faile genannt werden will. Er hört, wie Faile ihrem Vater leise sagt, dass jetzt alles von Perrin abhängen würde. Perrin ist bereit, Deira zu versprechen, dass er Faile so sanft und liebevoll wie möglich behandeln wird, so wie Davram Bashere es von ihm hören wollte. Doch statt dessen fragt Deira ihn, ob er stark genug wäre für ihre Tochter, denn Failes Worten nach wäre er ein Weichling und ließe sich von ihr um den Finger wickeln. Perrin ist überrascht und wirft Faile einen Blick zu. Sie sieht ihn zuversichtlich an und er erklärt ihrer Mutter vorsichtig, er würde nicht glauben, dass dem so ist. Deira schnaubt nur verächtlich und sagt, Männer würden das nie glauben und Frauen wollten einen Mann, der stärker ist als sie. Sie selbst habe es großartig gefunden, als ihr Mann ihr das das erste mal bewiesen habe. Mehrfach stößt sie Perrin hart mit einem Finger an und sagt, Faile werde ihn verachten oder sich selber verbiegen müssen, wenn er nicht stark genug sei. Grollend fordert Perrin Deira auf, mit den Stößen aufzuhören. Er sagt, er würde Faile nur vieles durchgehen lassen, weil er sie gern lächeln sieht und wenn ihre Mutter erwarte, er würde sie schlecht behandeln, dann könne sie das vergessen. Er kann riechen, dass sich etwas an Deiras Gefühlen verändert, doch er weiß nicht was. Fest sagt er, dass Faile und er sich lieben und das für ihn genug ist. Bashere berichtet, dass Perrin sogar behauptet habe, er würde Faile auch aus einem Heer von neuntausend Saldaeanern herausholen und Deira wird nachdenklich. Sie sagt, sie wolle wissen, ob er Faile zähmen kann und hätte noch mehr gesagt, doch Bashere unterbricht sie und sagt dass es genug ist. Sanftmütig gibt sie nach und wirft Perrin dann einen Blick zu, der besagt, dass sie genau das von ihm für Faile erwartet. Perrin sieht zu Faile und sieht zu seiner Überraschung Unterwürfigkeit auf ihrem Gesicht. Er fragt sich, ob in ihrer Familie wohl alle verrückt sind. Rand al'Thor Rand bleibt nachdenklich zurück, als Perrin mit Bashere gegangen ist. Er hofft, dass sie gut miteinander auskommen. Andererseits hofft er auf Streit, weil Perrin dann vielleicht eher einverstanden ist, nach Tear zu gehen. Es verbittert ihn, dass er Perrin benutzen muss, aber er braucht entweder ihn oder Mat in Tear, um Sammael glauben zu lassen, dass von dieser Seite sein Angriff kommt. Min kommt unangemeldet herein, was für ihn keine Überraschung ist, denn irgend etwas müssen Melaine oder Sulin gesagt haben, dass die Töchter des Speers sie immer einfach so hereinlassen. Wie immer setzt sie sich auf seinen Schoß und Rand will nicht, dass sie merkt, wie sehr ihn das aus der Fassung bringt. Er fragt nach ihrem Gespräch mit Faile und Min erklärt, es habe nicht lange gedauert. Rand vermutet, dass Min Faile nicht mag und sie gesteht, dass Perrin ihr leid tut, denn Faile ist sehr besitzergreifend. Das Gespräch drehte sich darum, dass Faile wissen wollte, ob Min wirklich nichts von Perrin will. Min erklärt, Perrin habe seinen Falken gefunden und Rand denkt darüber nach, sie nach ihren Visionen zu fragen. Er weiß, dass sie ihm alles erzählen würde, wenn er sie bittet, doch dass sie sich auch unbehaglich fühlen wirde. In seinem Kopf murmelt Lews Therin über Verrat und Rand schreit ihn an, ruhig zu sein, doch die Stimme murmelt weiter, wie es in letzter Zeit häufiger passiert. Er fragt, ob Min Visionen von ihm hatte und Min lehnt sich an, bevor sie erzählt, dass die Gefahr geringer ist, wenn Rand und Perrin zusammen sind, und dass Rand zwei mal sehr stark in Gefahr sein wird, wenn Perrin nicht bei ihm ist. * Mins Visionen ** Als ihr beide zusammen wart, sah ich jene Glühwürmchen und eine dichtere Dunkelheit denn je. ... Aber als ihr beide im gleichen Raum wart, hielten sich die Glühwürmchen für sich, anstatt schneller gefressen zu werden, als sie ausschwärmen konnten, so wie sie es auch tun, wenn du allein bist. Und ich sah noch etwas, als ihr zusammen wart. Er wird zweimal dort sein müssen, oder du... ... Wenn nicht, wird dir etwas schlimmes zustoßen. ... Etwas sehr schlimmes. Rand würde am liebsten weiter fragen, doch er weiß, dass es nichts mehr zu erfahren gibt. Er sagt betont heiter, dass er Perrin in seiner Nähe behalten wird, doch Min erklärt, dass es nicht genügen wird. Sie macht ihm deutlich, dass auf jeden Fall etwas geschehen wird, egal ob Perrin anwesend ist oder nicht, doch ohne ihn würde es viel schlimmer werden. Rand sieht Tränen in ihren Augen und entschuldigt sich, dass er gefragt hat. Min sagt, sie weine nur wegen dem Staub im Raum und will dann zurück zu ihrer Schenke. Rand warnt sie, vorsichtig zu sein und nicht mehr so oft zu kommen, damit die Aes Sedai nichts merken. Doch Min erklärt, die Aes Sedai würden ohnehin glauben, sie sehe sich nur Caemlyn an Merana Ambrey weiß bereits, dass Min in Rand verliebt ist und ihn häufig aufsucht (Die Rosenkrone (Kapitel)), und ohne sie wüsste er nicht, dass sie sich mit den Adligen Andors treffen. Min küsst Rand wie üblich zum Abschied auf den Mund, und er hat das Gefühl, dass diese Küsse jeden Tag etwas weniger leicht werden. Er sagt, er wünschte, sie würde das nicht tun, doch Min lächelt nur und verabschiedet sich von ihm als Bauernjunge, bevor sie geht. Rand muss tief durchatmen, als sie fort ist. Er überlegt,sie darum zu bitten, mit all dem aufzuhören, doch er denkt, dass sie ihn dann nur noch um so mehr necken würde. Und weniger Zeit mit ihr verbringen kann und will er nicht. Lews Therin beginn in seinem Kopf lauter zu sprechen. Er ist besorgt, dass die Aes Sedai sich mit den Adligen gegen Rand verbünden könnten, und Rand kann ihn nur mit Mühe vertreiben. Auch wenn er nicht sicher sein kann, dass Merana sich mit den Adligen gegen Elayne verbündet, glaubt er, dass das möglich sein könnte. Deshalb will er Elayne so schnell wie möglich herbeischaffen. In seinem Kopf fängt Lews Therin wieder an, davon zu jammern, dass er die Aes Sedai töten will und Rand versucht, ihm nicht zuzuhören. Demira Eriff Demira Eriff ist in der Nähe des Origan-Tores zur Inneren Stadt unterwegs. Sie weiß, dass sie seit dem Verlassen der Rosenkrone verfolgt wird, doch sie hat nicht vor, das Verbot von Rand al'Thor zu übertreten, oder sich Meranas Zorn zuzuziehen. * Milam Harnder: Zweiter Bibliothekar der Bibliothek im Königlichen Palast, seit fast dreißig Jahren Demiras Vermittler Sie will sich mit Milam Harnder treffen, einem Bibliothekar des Königlichen Palastes. Sie hofft, dass ihre Nachricht ihn erreicht hat, denn sie möchte von ihm einige Informationen zu den Siegeln erhalten. Doch solange sie auch wartet, sie sieht den Mann nicht am Tor und vermutet, dass er ihre Nachricht nicht erhalten hat. Das ärgert sie, denn jetzt muss sich darauf warten, dass sie Rands Erlaubnis erhält und mit Merana selbst in den Palast kann. * Stevan: Demiras Behüter Demira biegt in eine der engen Gassen ein und wundert sich, dass sie keine Menschen sieht, bis ihr sechs Aiel-Männer entgegen kommen. Alle bitten um Verzeihung und drängen sich an die Seite, damit sie vorbeigehen kann. Demira dankt ihnen, doch dann trifft sie ein Speer in die Seite. Sie versucht Saidar zu ergreifen, doch es gelingt ihr nicht und sie versinkt in Dunkelheit. Perrin Aybara Das Gespräch mit Failes Eltern ist endlich vorbei und Perrin fühlt sich zerschlagen wie nach einem Kampf. Faile hingegen ist glücklich und zufrieden. Sulin führt sie zu ihren Gemächern und benimmt sich dabei übertrieben unterwürfig. Sie erklärt ihnen alles so ausschweifend, dass Perrin ihr schließlich ein Goldstück in die Hand drückt und sie hinaus schickt. Faile sagt ihm, dass er sich sehr gut verhalten hätte und das auch mit ihren eigenen Männern tun sollte. Dann bittet sie ihn, ihr aus ihrem Kleid zu helfen. Während er die Knöpfe öffnet, fragt er sie, ob sie ernst meinte, was sie zu ihren Eltern sagte. Faile macht ein paar Witze darüber, doch Perrin denkt, dass sie alles ernst gemeint hat. Perrin weiß, dass er sie nie verstehen wird, also wechselt er das Thema und fragt nach der Zerbrochenen Krone. Faile wirkt aufgebracht und erklärt statt dessen, dass Rand den Palast verlassen hat. Das konnte sie aus der Zeichensprache der Töchter des Speers ablesen, die ihr Bain und Chiad beigebracht haben. Perrin fragt, was daran so bedeutsam ist und Faile erklärt, er müsse wissen, was Rand hinter seinem Rücken tut, denn Rand sei nicht mehr sein Freund, sondern der Wiedergeborene Drache. Perrin fragt aufgebracht, ob er Rand etwa ausspionieren soll, doch Faile sagte, dass das ihre Aufgabe wäre. Ärgerlich fordert Perrin, dass sie das unterlässt und verlangt den Gehorsam, den sie bei ihren Eltern erwähnt hatte und dazu ein Versprechen. Viel zu schnell lenkt Faile ein und verspricht es tatsächlich. Dann schweift sie sofort ab und fragt, ob er noch wüsste, wie viele Enkelkinder ihre Mutter wolle. Perrin weiß noch, dass es sechs waren und auch, dass Deira sehr genaue Ratschläge erteilt hatte, als sie ihm vorschrieb, welche davon Jungen und welche Mädchen sein sollten und wie man das erreichen könnte. Faile korrigiert ihn, dass es mindestens sechs sein müssten und schlägt dann errötend, aber lächelnd vor, dass sie gleich beginnen könnten, an dem ersten zu arbeiten. Demira Eriff Demira erwacht in ihrem Zimmer in der Rosenkrone und ist überrascht, dass sie noch lebt. Ihr Behüter Stevan sitzt an ihrem Bett und ist erleichtert, sie aufwachen zu sehen. * Stevan: schlank, aus Cairhien, einen Kopf kleiner als Demira, fast zwanzig Jahre jünger, Graues Haar an den Schläfen, führt sich manchmal wie ein Vater auf, der behauptet, sie könne nicht selbst auf sich aufpassen Merana und Berenicia stehen an ihrem Bett und Demira fragt, wie sie hier her kommt. Sie fühlt sich sehr schwach von der Heilung. Stevan berichtet, dass ein Mann in den Schankraum kam und erzählte, dass eine Aes Sedai von sechs Aiel verfolgt worden wäre, die sie töten wollten. Stevan spürte ihre Verletzung und nahm Berenicia mit, um Demira zu helfen. Merana sagt, niemand hätte daran gedacht, den Mann aufzuhalten, der das berichtet hatte, und alles sei eine Warnung gewesen. Demira fragt, wie sie darauf kommt, und Merana weist darauf hin, dass seit ihrer Ankunft in der Schenke keine normalen Gäste mehr den Schankraum betreten hätten. Demira erinnert sich plötzlich an die Worte, die man ihr zugeflüstert hatte, bevor sie bewusstlos wurde: einer der Männer hatte gesagt, dass sie und die anderen Hexen sich vom Wiedergeborenen Drachen fernhalten sollten. Das Wort Hexen deutet darauf hin, dass es keine Aiel waren, sondern eher verkleidete Weißmäntel. Der Plan wurde vermutlich von Pedron Niall ersonnen, um es zu einem Krieg zwischen Rand und der Weißen Burg kommen zu lassen, vor allem in Andor, so dass die Kinder des Lichts als Retter auftreten können. Demira fragt, wie sie nun vorgehen wollen, und Berenicia erklärt, sie sollten die verantwortlichen Aiel suchen und an ihnen ein Exempel statuieren. * Berenicia: Gelbe, aus den Grenzgebieten von Shienar, in ihrer Kindheit waren Überfälle von Aiel üblich. Doch Demira ist dagegen, denn sie will sich die Chance nicht entgehen lassen, die Aiel zu beobachten. Außerdem denkt sie, dass die Männer auf Befehl gehandelt haben, und sie alle wissen, dass es nur einen Mann gibt, der die Aiel befehligt. Merana stimmt ihr zu und auch Berenicia sieht es schließlich ein. Doch sie fordert, dass man Rand zeigen müsse, dass er mit Aes Sedai nicht so umgehen darf. Nachdenklich erklärt Demira, dass sie Rand nichts offen vorwerfen können, weil er es entweder leugnen würde, oder aber offen sagt, er halte die Jagd auf Aes Sedai für sein Recht. Sie hält es für klüger, einfach abzuwarten und nichts zu sagen, so dass er nervös wird, während er sich fragt, was sie wohl unternehmen werden. In diesem Moment betritt Verin das Zimmer. Sie stimmt dem Plan zu, setzt sich und winkt Demiras Behüter, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Ihr ganzes Auftreten zeigt, dass sie die Gruppe übernehmen will, als sie auch Merana und Berenicia auffordert, sich zu setzen. Da Demira das Opfer war, schlägt Verin vor, sie solle zuerst einen Vorschlag machen. Merana will etwas sagen, doch Verin unterbricht sie. Demira wartet darauf, dass Merana ihre Position behauptet, doch die Graue schweigt und Demira glaubt, dass die Gesandtschaft ab jetzt wohl unter Verins Leitung stehen wird. Alle sehen sie eindringlich an und Demira schlägt vor, an diesem Tag niemanden mehr zum Palast zu schicken, ohne jedoch eine Erklärung abzugeben. Sie will sogar mehrere Tage lang niemanden mehr dort hin gehen lassen und ist sicher, dass sie es erfahren werden, ob Rand darüber wütend ist, wenn sie Min beobachten lassen. Bei sich denkt sie, dass die Unterbrechung ihrer Forschungen mindestens ein genauso guter Grund ist wie ihre Verletzung, ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen. Charaktere *Perrin Aybara *Rand al'Thor *Davram Bashere *Faile Bashere *Deira Bashere *Lews Therin *Min Farshaw *Demira Eriff *Sulin *Stevan *Merana Ambrey *Berenicia Morsad Erwähnt * Alsbet Luhhan * Daise Congar * Artur Falkenflügel * Melaine * Pelivar Coelan * Aviendha * Elayne Trakand * Mat Cauthon * Milam Harnder * Dunkler König * Bain * Chiad * Gaul * Herrin Cinchonine Gruppen *''Ta'veren'' *Generalfeldmarschall *Wiedergeborener Drache *Aes Sedai **Braune Ajah **Graue Ajah **Gelbe Ajah *Aiel **Töchter des Speers *Wolfsbruder *Behüter Beruf * Schmied Erwähnt * Jäger des Horns * Seherin * Trollocs * Aes Sedai Orte *Andor **Caemlyn ***Königlicher Palast von Andor ***Origan-Tor - Haupteingang zur Inneren Stadt ***Innere Stadt ***''Rosenkrone (Schenke)'' Erwähnt * Zwei Flüsse ** Emondsfeld ** Wachhügel * Saldaea ** Tyr ** Sidona * Arad Doman * Cairhien (Hauptstadt) ** Königliche Bibliothek von Cairhien * Bandar Eban ** Terhana Bibliothek Gegenstände Erwähnt * Zerbrochene Krone * Siegel Kategorie:Die Hexenschlacht (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Caemlyn Kategorie:Palast von Andor Kategorie:Rosenkrone